


Risk Assessment

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: “But Bits, we haven’t christened the kitchen yet.”“Remove the word yet from that sentence. We are never having sex in this kitchen. Ever.”





	Risk Assessment

**Author's Note:**

> Check Please! belongs to Ngozi Ukazu

“C’mon Bits, please?”

“No, Adam.”

Adam opened his mouth to protest, but Bitty was already rattling off a list. “The health department, flour ending up in places flour should never be-“

“Bits, this kitchen is pristine right now. There’s no trace of flour anywhere.”

“Exactly. The health department.”

“Is not going to show up at this time of night. Morning, whatever it is right now.”

Bitty wrinkled his nose, and Adam had to grip the edge of a counter to keep himself from kissing him and relishing the indignant squawk that he was sure to produce. “Adam, how would you feel if you knew that the proprietors of your favorite bakery had had sex in the kitchen?”

Adam shrugged. “I’d hope they had cleaned up afterwards. And I’d think it was cute. Hey,” he could feel his own eyes widen, and he pushed the glasses that had slipped down his nose back up. “If nothing else, we could push that angle.”

“What angle?” Bitty’s eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

“The kinky angle. We could make it like, a theme or something…”

“Bless your heart, Adam Birkholtz.”

Adam frowned, trying for his best wounded puppy expression that nearly always caused Bitty to rise up on his tip toes and kiss him. It did not have the desired effect; Bitty merely crossed his arms over his chest and gave Adam a pointed look.

“But Bits, we haven’t christened the kitchen yet.”

“Remove the word yet from that sentence. We are never having sex in this kitchen. Ever.”

Adam grinned. “Never say never.”

“You just did.”

Adam’s falling face must have looked more pathetic than he had planned, because Bitty let his arms fall to his sides and he sighed in exasperation, though he couldn’t seem to keep a fond smile from spreading across his face. “Okay, listen you nerd. If you let me sit in your over-priced office chair and you give me your best blow job, I’ll let you bend me over the desk afterward.”

“Let me?”

“I’ll beg for it. Deal?”

“Deal.”

**

“Really Adam? Kink as a theme? What would I do, use my Moomaw’s old recipes to make penis-shaped cookies and bondage-themed cakes?”

Adam buried his nose in Bitty’s soft hair before pulling away and responding. “Hey, I think she’d approve.” He yelped as Bitty smacked his chest a bit harder than he was probably intending.

“Oh Honey, did I…?” Adam took advantage of Bitty’s concern in order to flip him onto his back and kiss him soundly.

“Or maybe not,” he murmured as he finally pulled away. 

Bitty snuggled in as close as possible, letting one hand rest in the small of his husband’s back. “Of you, she’d approve. Of your theme ideas, probably not. Better you stick to the business side of things, Gorgeous.”

“I can do that.”

**

The next day as Adam sank into his over-priced office chair, he was greeted by the sight of his favorite cookies wrapped up with a note stuck to the top.

-For every bad idea you have ten good ones (saying ‘yes’ counts as seven of them :)…)

<3 E.R.B.


End file.
